All of Me
by InZanity R
Summary: Fleur came home one night from her mission in Romania, covered in soot and bruises. And Hermione's not pleased.


A/N: So here's another songy fic for you guys :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song 'All of Me'.

* * *

 **All of Me**

Fleur came back from her trip to Romania with charred clothes and missing duffle bag that she brought when she first left. Her pale beautiful face smudged with soot and bruises and her whole body covered in smoke from the fireplace. It was the reason why she somewhat hated travelling via Floo network. If not for her injured left arm, she would've apparate the moment the subdued the dragon that is a Hungarian Horntail.

A mothering Hungarian Horntail.

She cursed her luck for the somewhat familiarity it was, though she remember facing a lesser fierce dragon, and thanked Merlin that she did not garnered any severe wounds. But she did not care. The item that the dragon was holding was worth it and kept safely on her pocket. She coughed the ashes that caught in her mouth and waved her right hand to clear up the smoke from the fireplace.

"Fleur is that you?" a female voice called out from the distance. Fleur can tell it was a room away.

" _Oui chéri._ I am back." She said, glaring at her limp arm in a deathly manner. She knew that the person that will be coming in the kitchen will be giving her tons of tongue-lashing. _'Though I prefer our tongues fighting for dominance.'_ She managed to joke, making her nervousness ease a bit.

Several footsteps are now audible and Fleur just smiled wryly as soon as the woman from the other room entered the kitchen. She weakly raised her injured arm and waved it at the new comer. " _Salut '_ Ermione _."_

The new comer, Hermione Granger, stood by the entrance of the kitchen, wide-eye and holding her breath.

Fleur didn't stop waving her injured arm, which was obvious enough for the observant Hermione to notice, and still has her humorous smile like she was not in pain. She only stopped when the brunette with a messy hair tied in a bun was not glaring at her than shocked to see her. She looked at the window that showed her that it was already dark and turned her attention back to the angry looking Hermione. "Uhh _bonsoir?"_

Hermione gave Fleur a stern look and approached her with an angry aura. A few thin glassware exploded and reformed. "Should I kill Bill for dragging you out on whatever burned you? Please don't tell me it's a dragon. Last time you handled a dragon, you got cocky and almost got burned if not for your fireproof uniform." The furious witch said, jabbing her right index finger on the limp arm of Fleur. The harsh jabbing made Fleur squirm and tilt down in pain.

" _Ma Chérie_ zat 'urt. Why not fix me first before you point your 'and on my injury." Fleur pouted while rubbing her injured arm.

Hermione glared at the arm and snapped her fingers. Instantly, Fleur felt something hot on her arm and then gushed with soothing coldness. Her arm numbed for a second and then she was able to move it without flinching. " _Merci._ No one in 'zat group could be compared to your 'ealing spe-OW!" her smile faded and rubbing her forehead that Hermione suddenly flicked.

"Now tell me, who am I going to hex for letting you out of their sight?"

Fleur sighed and wrapped her arms around Hermione. "No one _chérie_. I waz juzt carelez. But speaking of 'zoze men, 'Arry invited uz to 'ave zome drinkz tonight."

Hermione frowned but snuggled close to Fleur. "This sudden? And I'm still mad at you for being careless."

" _Oui._ Eetz az Ronald zay, 'job well done' party. Zo let'z go?" Fleur asked, placing a quick kiss on Hermione's lips and stared at those chocolate brown eyes affectionately. "Zo?"

Hermione flicked Fleur's forehead once again. "I hate it when you use your charms on me. Let's change first and I'll apparate us to the usual bar. I need to talk to Harry anyway about those aurors of his." She said, kissing Fleur softly and leading her further in the apartment.

* * *

Fleur and Hermione have been in a relationship a two years after the second wizarding war. After Fleur broke up with Bill and Hermione finishing her studies, both of them found each other after the British and French ministry joined together to translate an old scripture. Both are the head of each team and worked together for weeks.

At first they were at each other's' throats, always correcting each other's mistake and thinking they know more than the other. But one night of party with their friends, mutual friends, they found common grounds with regards to their frustrations about some Weasley men.

"I want to find someone who would love me. Not just because I'm seen as a perfect woman or one of the golden trio, but as me, as Hermione Granger. A woman who loves to read, learn, and yes even dot on others." Hermione slurred. She was on her fifth shot of tequila and she was already drunk. Her vision, doubling due to intoxication, was set on the French blonde before her.

"Heh. I can agree. I want zomeone 'oo will love me too not juzt for my lookz, but also for my talent and wit." Fleur said. She downed her sixth shot of tequila and slammed the shot glass on the table.

They talked about from anything to everything. The moment they stopped is when everyone cheered and called for them to sing the next duet. High on alcohol, the two let loose and sang the song lay in front of them. And from there, they found a connection that they never knew they could have.

* * *

Arriving at the bar, Fleur lead her girlfriend inside a karaoke booth where their friends have been waiting for them. Some of the boys still looked like how they did during their mission. Singed and tattered. She saw how some, Ron and Bill, looked horrified when they saw them. Hermione must've been glaring at the two redheads.

" _Bonsoir_ everyone." Fleur greeted and assisted her lover to an empty seat beside Ginny. "Oh Ron, Bill, my 'Ermione won't 'urt you." She assured the two men whom she was teamed up with during her mission. The Weasley men let out a relieved sigh and went back to focusing on their drinks.

Fleur watched Hermione reprimand Harry about his aurors and she can bet that she was part of it too. By the corner of her eyes, she noticed how Ginny winked at her and pointed at the screen and the number on the upper-right, blinking like it was waiting to be played. The sole female Weasley grinned at her and she smiled back. She placed her hand inside her pocket, feeling up the box inside it and mouthed a thank you to Ginny.

Ginny cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Now that we are all settled and hopefully-" She eyed Ron and Bill who were on their third bottle of booze. "Sober, karaoke time!" Ginny announced happily. She took the mic that was on the table in front of her and threw it to Fleur. "You start phlegm."

Fleur caught it and stood up from her seat and made her way on the small set-up stage for her to sing. "Before I ztart, zince I already know w'at zong 'ziz eez, would my 'Ermione join me?" Knowing that Fleur won't take no for an answer, Hermione placed her glass down and joined the blonde.

"So what are we singing?" Hermione asked, taking the extra mic from its stand. Fleur signaled for Ginny to play the music and Hermione gasped upon seeing the song.

"Well I'm 'zinking of zome'zing…" Fleur looked at the screen that flashed the title of the song. "Noztalgic. Zo _mademoiselle_ Granger, will you zing 'ziz zong wi'z me?" Without waiting for Hermione to reply, Fleur reached out to her lover and smiled. "What would I do without your smart mouth, Drawing me in, and you kicking me out. You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down."

Everyone around them went silent and Fleur gently took Hermione's hand and pulled her close.

"My head's underwater, but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind." Fleur continued. She gazed on Hermione's eyes lovingly and sang the next lines. Despite having her French accent, the song she was singing did not show her accent at all. It was well practiced and honed to be sung perfectly. Perfectly for one person only. "My head's underwater, but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind." Her eyes welled up in tears upon having the woman that colored her life brightly is in her arms and giving her the same look of affection.

After the chorus, Hermione raised her mic to her lips. "How many times do I have to tell you? Even when you're crying you're beautiful too." She sang, wiping the tears off the corner of Fleur's eyes. "The world is beating you down; I'm around through every mood." She smiled and pecked on Fleur's lips. "You're my downfall, you're my muse. My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues. I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you."

Both of them swayed as they both sung the next bridge and chorus. When the second verse started, Fleur stepped back and smiled at Hermione. She slowly kneeled down and snapped her fingers, instantly materializing a small open white box on her palm. "Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts. Risking it all though it's hard." She watched how Hermione stopped singing, let go of her mic, and placed both of her hands on her mouth. Without saying anything, both of them let the karaoke to play alone.

Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

"'Ermione Granger… Will you give your all to me? I will give my all to you _. Je t'aime_ 'Ermione, v _eux-tu m'epouser?"_ Fleur said, not caring if anyone else understood her or not. All that matters to her is that Hermione would understand her words. If words aren't enough, the item on her hand would be the perfect translation. "You are my end and 'ziz will be our beginning… Will you-"

Fleur was immediately silenced with her lover's lips after being tackled to the ground. Everyone around them cheered, some shouted 'It's about time!' and along those lines. After the kiss, Hermione nodded her head.

"Yes… Yes! Oh Merlin, Yes!"

Fleur took the ring from the box and placed it on Hermione's ring finger. She looked at the gold band with a blue diamond on the middle. The stone that the dragon protected almost killed them.

It took Hermione minutes to recover and all of them to resume their party. Hermione then found out that the whole party was set up for Fleur's proposal to Hermione. That the expedition that Fleur was in to, that almost burned her, was all for the diamond on Hermione's engagement ring.

"Next time Fleur, for your wedding ring, let's just go to Tiffany's or something. Your soon-to-be wife was very thorough when she was laying her threats on my aurors." Harry said weakly, remembering his earlier talk with Hermione about plunging Fleur into another dragon-infested mission.

Fleur looked at Hermione who was showing the ring to Ginny and Luna, smiling widely. Her smile never faltered seeing how happy Hermione is. "'Zoze burnz and fig'tz, eet waz wor'z eet."

Harry laughed. "So why that song? I mean, it is a great song but why that?" Harry asked.

Fleur closed her eyes and remembered the time they talked about finding someone who would love them for who they are. She smiled upon remembering it. "Becauze I love all of her and she loved all of me."


End file.
